My Death is in Your Hands
by toothsomeghouL
Summary: I can't live alone without you, Shiki," she breathlessly whispered before she ran out of spirit...
1. Can't Wait to See Her

My very first ShiMa story!. . . it's still to be updated, I hope you'll like it! =)

(". . .")** ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer:** Like everyone of us here, I dont own VK._ Well, if Hino would give VK to me as a gift, I would be more than happy of course! (chuckles)_

* * *

**My Death... is in Your Hands**

Can't Wait To See Her

/

\

/

\

It was a very tiring day. After the photo shoot, Shiki and Rima were having "little meals" on a coffee shop with their manager Ayako.

"It's very relaxing in here," their manager said and smiled to them. "Nice place huh? I suppose this is your favorite dating place."

They looked at each other for a moment. Rima faced down to hide her blushing cheeks. While Shiki just said nothing. So their manager took it as a YES.

Well what can they say? She was having the right guess!

Her smile widened. "It's very amusing to see that kind of reaction on your faces," she chuckled. She stood up and prepared to leave. "Don't worry, it was just a _wild_ guess."

Shiki let out a deep breath when Ayako had left them. "She's good in guessing, huh?"

"Kinda." She stretched out her arm to give him a chocolate pocky stick and then smiled afterwards.

They spent their free time wandering around the town, dating.

* * *

Shiki faced the main gate of the moon dorm before looking at his wrist watch. Two minutes to go, Ayako would come to fetch him and Rima. They used to wait there for Ayako to fetch them whenever they have photo shoot.

He turned his back when he heard a horn. It came from Ayako's car.

"Ohayo, Shiki!"

"Ohayo, Ayako."

She gave him a questioning look then turn to his side.

"Where's Rima?"

"I didn't see her this morning. Maybe she's not feeling well today."

"Then you're gonna work alone today."

He just nodded. He was starting to feel unwell, too. Because the one he wanted to be with right at that moment--- and for-always--- was not there.

"Shiki, we're gonna be late. Please don't just stand there. Hurry up now! Jump in!"

* * *

Shiki was so grateful for the photo shoot was done early. He really wanted to get to the Moon Dorm already to see his precious Rima. He really missed her to the hell!

He was heading the dorm when he decided to pick a rose for Rima. There were lots of beautiful red roses blooming alongside the alley where he was.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Are you going to give that to Rima?" he heard Ichijou asked. His voice was so cheerful as ever. But when he turned to him, an earnest face of his greeted him.

"The Senior Council called her this morning. I don't know what they are going to discuss with her. But I have a bad feeling about it..."

* * *

Sorry if it was too short that it made you feel too much suspense. . . anyways, please review. 'Cause if you wont, I'll suck in you blood! _prRRrrRrawWWwr!_

**,;-ShiMa feVah!-;,**

=)


	2. My Dear Sweetheart's Body

**Yey! second chapter of my first story!**

... ahmMmm Im sorry if I have to change its title. "My death... is in Your Hand" was actually the original title of it, I just changed its title last night which was "My Hand and Your Blood." and decided this morning to go back to its original title. I hope you understand...

Now... here's the 2nd chapter of my story... **ENJOY!**

**ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer: **IDONTOWNVAMPIREKNIGHT. . ._Hino! c'mon! give VK to me now... I promise to take care of it! LOL!_ =)

* * *

**My Dear Sweetheart's Body**

"…Her flesh… is my flesh, too.."

/

\

/

\

He didn't make any response at all. All he did is ran swiftly to the Senior Council office. Still holding the flower he just picked.

_Why?... Rima… why?..._

Lots of questions filled his head.

He was catching his breath when he got to the main gate of the hall.

"Shiki," it was Kaname's familiar baritone voice. "Did you come here all the way to see her?"

"Kaname…"

"She's…" He saw him extend his index finger, pointing the long walkway. "… inside a room at the West wing. In the only door you could find at the end of the corridor.

He rushed towards the West wing.

He saw a huge door as he got there.

"Rima," he said under his breath before opening the door.

It was a huge room. Darkness filled the entire room as he stepped in and closed the door.

Though he couldn't see anything, he knew he was not alone in that place.

Next thing that happened, a dim light arose from an ajar window. A figure of a girl standing by the window appeared. She might be the one to let the light in.

The girl was wearing a black bouffant taffeta lain on her thigh with a huge black ribbon tied on her back. Her long shinny hair that was extending freely down to her legs and her porcelain skin contrast to her dull dress.

Something inside him melted as the girl turned to him and gave him an intent look. Those sullen eyes reminded him of someone special…

He closed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath.

The scent of spring went down to his system.

_Rima._

He knew she was just around. He could feel her._ Where are you?_

He opened his eyes. The look on the girl's face made him fret. In her eyes, he could read sadness and… FEAR? Why is she afraid? What is she afraid of?

He heard her giggle before seeing her simper.

"Is that for me?" she was talking about the rose he was still holding. He had forgotten all about it.

He cleared his throat. "No. it's---" He desist to proceed on talking when she started to walk towards him. Her eyes were still gazing onto him. She still have the nasty look on her face.

The sluggish repeated sound from her black high heels filled the entire room.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

She began to move moderately.

_Tap…_

Shrill silence. She was now right in front of him. Face to face.

The silence broke when she took a baby step towards him to close the distance between them and moved her face close to his ear. He tried to shrink back but she had already gripped his necktie.

"Kill me," she whispered.

"H-huh?!" He jerked.

She laughed out loud.

"Of course you won't do that," she said between chuckles. "You can't hurt me, now that I'm in your dear sweetheart's body. _Her flesh… is my flesh, too._"

She was holding a stiletto, and was playfully pointing it on her neck as if picking her skin. He trembled knowing the fact that it was Rima's body she was trying to wound.

"Who are you?" he roughly asked.

She reached his hand and gently pulled it against her cheek. He could feel her warm breath brushing through his palm.

"The blood that flow underneath her soft skin…" She moved his hand to her neck. She then smoothly pulled it down to her arm. He could feel the sensation coming from her warm skin to his fingertips down to his soul. "… are all _MINE_."

He took his hand hastily upon hearing what she just said. "Who are you?!" he asked again.

He froze when their faces got so close when she moved again. He could breathe in her hot breath. It was as if he was under a spell.

Droplets of blood tainted the floor. Then it began plopping. Before he knew it, she had stabbed him in his chest already.

"A-a-ah." He could hardly breathe. He knelt for he couldn't resist his weight anymore. He was losing vigor…

* * *

_urRrRrgGghHHh, 'caNt write veRy long story chapter by now, Im busy in school... heck!_

oH i've read your reviews... 'you guyz really thought Rima's the one in distress?!' Oh! too much suspense, eh?

**Please review on this chapter...**

**,,;-ShiMa feVah!-;,,**

=)


	3. My Hands and Your Blood

**... third chapter...**

The first part of this chapter was about the thing that happened before Rima had been called by the Senior Council. . .** ENJOY!**

( . . . ) **ShikixRima!**

**disclaimer: **_Hino was about to give me VK last night _(in my dream) _. . . but she change her mind, so it's still hers. . . _(sigh)_

* * *

_

**My Hands and Your Blood**

"I already have it . . . WITH YOU."

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

_"Shiki."_

_"What is it, Rima?"_

_He felt her gentle palm on his cheek. His eyes were closed as he was resting his head on her lap._

_It was another weary day. They were resting on the windowsill on the end of the piazza of their dorm. It was one peaceful part of the dormitory. Dimness was filling the entire place._

_"Why are you trembling?" her hand was now brushing against his cheek. He found it very relaxing. The warm feeling from her delicate touch took away the shiver he was feeling because of the crisp breeze from the half open window._

_He touched her hand and whispered. "Not anymore."_

_He felt her smile. He took a deep breath and inhaled the warm scent coming from her cottony skin. It brought a smile on his lips. When he opened his eyes, a smile that was curving her lips greeted him. Even her eyes that were so impassive were now glittering with happiness. It was the most magnificent view he had ever seen._

_He sat up and buried his head on her shoulder. He really loved the feel of her hair against his face. And also the fresh spring scent of it. The warmth from her neck felt like an adequate heat of the sunrise._

_His smile widened. Everything seemed to be so nice and perfect whenever he is with her._

_"Shiki, is something bothering you?"_

_Something was really bothering him. But he had already forgotten it because he was with her._

_"Tell me what is it that bothers you?"_

_He turned to her. She gave him a mixed-up look._

_"Do you dream of having a life full of happiness?"_

_"I don't dream of that anymore."_

_"Not anymore?"_

_"I already have it . . . WITH YOU."_

_She was right! He already had a life full of happiness since he had her._

_"Now, can you tell me what really bothers you?"_

_He let out a sigh. This girl would not just let him be into deep suffering._

_"Kaname talked to me this morning. He told me that the Senior Council want me to be killed since I have Rido's blood flowing inside me---"_

_Before he could finish talking, she had already hugged him tight. He could sense fear on the soft yielding flesh of her arms that were wrapped around his neck._

_He wrapped his arms around her. He then heard her weep. So he held her tight._

_"Sssh," he whispered. "You know what, the way you are hugging me right now soothed my worried soul."_

_He felt her arms around his neck tightened. "Shiki," she said in a whispered voice, still fretful._

_"He told me that he will exhaust all means so that I don't have to be punished for what my father had done," he continued._

_He released her and brushed away her tears._

_"In the meantime, the thing that I must do is to protect those people that I love. So don't worry. I'm here to protect you. I promise that," he smiled._

_She nodded._

_"So, would you like some pocky sticks?"_

…He smiled on that reminiscence. He was now lying on the floor with his blood smoothly flowing from his wound.

"S-Shiki," the girl sobbed.

He was too tired to move. But he took all his strength to turn to her. He got surprised when he saw Rima in front of him, crying while holding the same stiletto that was used by the girl who stabbed him a while ago. Her hair was not tied into pigtails and she was wearing exactly the same dress the girl from a while back was wearing.

She dropped the stiletto, ran to him and attended to his wound. She trembled when she saw his blood stained her hands.

"S-Shiki---"

"I understand it now," he sighed. "They used you to have me killed."

"I-I'm sorry…" She was crying so hard. "S-sorry"

Though he was so weak he reached out a hand and dried her tears. "I should be the one to tell that to you. I'm sorry. I failed to protect you. I have not kept my promise."

He closed his eyes. He heard her called his name again.

"Rima," He rested his head on her lap. He had his eyes half open as he stared at her. "Please don't be sorry. I can't hold on any longer. Please take good care of yourself… _I LOVE YOU…_" He gave her a weak smile before closing his eyes.

"Shiki!"

She felt so numb seeing the one she love lifeless. She took away his life with her own hands. Now she was feeling so worthless.

She picked up the stiletto on the floor and stabbed herself. Her blood began to pour lavishly from the wound on her chest. Her blood mixed with his as she felt her body drop down the floor.

She could still see clearly his handsome face through his teary eyes. She reached out a hand and touched his face.

"I can't live alone without you, Shiki," she breathlessly whispered before she ran out of spirit. _I LOVE YOU..._

Electricity flow through their mixed blood that were spread on the floor.

* * *

_Im kinda busy in school. . ._ (sigh)_. . . I'll try my best to update soon. . ._

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**,,;-ShiMa feVah!-;,,**

=)


	4. Take Me Home

eY! soRry if it tooK some time for me to updatE, i did lots oF thiNgs iN schOol. . . _whoa!_

anyWays this is fOr **_BlackNeonAngel_**, she'S aLways PM-ing me. . . **ENJOY!**

**-ShikixRima!-**

**disclaimer: **i'M plaNning tO _GET_ vK from Hino, but iM tOo lazy tO do it. . . _(giggles)_

* * *

**Take Me Home**

"If you will just give me a mouthwatering kiss, I won't complain anymore."

/

\

/

\

Rima wiped her hankie on her sweaty temple before folding her lacey parasol. "It's very hot today. I wonder why they called me up this early. Don't they know, it's not good for a model to lack sleep and get her skin burned under the heat of the sun?" she sighed.

She looked at the large main door of the Senior Council hall in front of her.

She stepped to get in. A beautiful lady greeted her. She has a very long hair and was wearing a black bouffant dress.

"Good morning, Touya. Fancy having you here. I'm glad you took my invitation. Hmm you're a lot more beautiful than I expected." Her voice didn't sound like she was complementing her. It was more like she was just flattering her.

She just nodded.

"I heard you and Senri are very close to each other…"

She saw the woman simper curtly. She was starting to have a doubt about this woman.

_She keeps on talking but I still don't know her. Oh well, I don't mind if she doesn't want to tell me her name. But why is she asking about Shiki? What does she want from him?_

"I just wanted to know how you are doing with him. To tell you honestly, he's the reason why I invited you here," the woman said flatly as if she heard the questions in her mind.

She raised a brow. She wanted to show as much respect as she could but she couldn't help it. This woman sounded like she was meddling around. And she hated meddlesome person.

"What do you want from him?" she made her question sounded with no courtesy at all.

The woman giggled. She started to move near her.

"I want his head…" she whispered on her ear.

"W-what…" she quavered.

She tried to shrink back but the woman had grasped her firmly. She felt so weak and dizzy before she lost consciousness.

_**.o0o.**_

_Plop…plop…plop…_

_"Huh?" She felt something cold and wet on her hands._

_Plop…plop…plop…_

_She wiggled to find out what it was. "What's that?"_

_Plop…plop…plop…_

_She heard a sluggish sound like that of something dropping into water resonating to her ears._

_"R-Rima…" a small voice called her._

_She jiggled to see who it was. "Who are you?" her voice echoed._

_"R-Rima… "The voice became audible enough. It sounded doleful. It sounded like…_

_"Shiki!" she gasped. She turned all around to find him. "Where are you?"_

_She found him lying on the floor, unconscious._

_Blood were scattered everywhere._

_She ran to him. "S-Shiki--- ah!" She got shocked when droplets of blood fall from nowhere to her face. Then it started to pour heavily. She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth, no voice came out. She was shaking so hard. Tears were flowing endlessly through her cheeks when she saw Shiki's body slowly turning into dust..._

**.o0o.**

"No!" she gasped. Her arm was stretched as if trying to reach something. She was panting so hard.

She closed her eyes firmly when her hand involuntarily moved to her forehead, reaping her hair with her fingers.

She sighed and whispered. "That was horrible." Her heart was thumping. _Wait… my heart is still beating? _Her other hand automatically moved to her chest. Yes, her heart was still beating._ But I already killed myself. I thought…_

She heard something glided. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but the ceiling. An orange light of sunset was filling the entire place. She looked around. The place was so unfamiliar.

"Finally, you woke up!" it was Hanabusa's cheery voice.

She sat up, that was when she noticed that she was on a coffin.

She turned to Hanabusa and got a little unaccustomed when the light from the window struck her eyes.

He noticed it so he quickly closed the curtains. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," She opened her eyes again. The orange light faded.

"Rima, you want me to pinch you?"

"What?" Her brows knotted. "And why do you have to do that?"

"Well, it seems that you can't believe you're alive. Let me tell you then, _YOU… ARE… STILL… ALIVE,_" he said with his hands motioning on the air as if using sign language.

"You look so foolish."

"Alright, alright. Let me just tell you how you survived from death. Well, Kaname-sama was the one who saved you. He slashed his hands on your wound and poured his blood on it. You know how pureblood's blood works, right?"

She looked down on her chest. Her dress has a tatter on it, on the part where she stabbed herself. It partly exposed her flawless chest. She quickly put her hands over her chest to cover it from Hanabusa when she noticed him looking at it.

"What?!"

She gave him a _you-want-me-to-kill-you_ glare.

"R-Rima," He raised both his hands as a sign of giving up. "Jeez…I just want to tell you he did the same with Shiki."

"Shiki!" she gasped. She twitched to find him. She even uttered some _real crunchy_ words in panic. "Where is he?"

She turned to the direction he pointed. And there he was, calmly sleeping like a baby. And just like her, he was on a coffin.

She moved to get to him. She felt the familiar feel the high heels she was wearing against her feet when she moved to off the coffin.

Shiki was just few paces away. She looked at his handsome face for a moment before sitting on his lap. She reached a hand to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. She felt guilt when her fingers touched the torn part of his shirt.

She looked up at his face again. His shapely slightly wet lips curtly moved. Hunger could be traced on every contour of his face. She let out a sigh before biting her palm with her fangs. She leaned her chest over his as he let him drink blood from her mouth.

She heard Hanabusa cleared his throat. "A-a-ah, you know I-I'm n-not used to s-seeing m-m-mushy stuff l-like that."

She moved her face away from him and saw nothing but his face. She tapped his face lightly with her palm. "Wake up now, Shiki," she whispered. Before she could sit upright, Shiki's arm clung on her waist and the other on her neck. He pulled her in. She gave Hanabusa a side-glance. She noticed him turned his back and teetered. Then their lips met.

His kiss seemed to last forever. She smiled between kisses. It seemed that he couldn't have enough of her. She pushed herself closer to him and felt his heart beating so fast. Or was it hers?

She heard Hanabusa twaddled again.

She twitched back and turned to Hanabusa. "What a nuisance," she sighed.

"W-what?! Oi, Rima! I heard what you said---" He saw no one when he turned to them. "Arghhhh!"

"Hey, Aidou!" Kain was leaning on the doorframe. "I just saw them vamoosed. They outwitted you again?" He stretched his fingers one by one. "That was the nth time they outw---"

"Oh, shut up, Kain!"

**.o0o.**

They both went to Kaname when they leaved or rather "escaped" from Hanabusa.

"Glad to see you two still moving briskly," he greeted.

They both nodded.

"Rima, I see guilt in your eyes," he said frankly.

She bowed her head.

"Don't be."

"Huh?" Did she hear him right?

"You don't have to feel sorry about what had happened. You were possessed."

_But it's still my bare hands that hurt him._ She wanted to tell him out loud but she just kept it to herself.

"Shiki." He turned to him.

"Do you have any idea who was that woman who possessed Rima?"

He shook his head.

"Let me make things clear. The Senior Council decided not to punish you. But this woman disagreed. She wanted to make sure that everyone who has Rido's blood will vanish before her time come. Shizima's sick."

She turned to him. The name he just mentioned sounded familiar. _Shizima… oh I remember her. She was a supermodel before, if my knowledge serves me right, _she thought.

"She was your dad's and your mom's good friend before they discovered that she has a desire for your father. She felt so humiliated when Rido asked her about it. And since that day, she only had her heart full of hatred for your dad."

She turned to Shiki. His face was blank.

They went out to Kaname's room. They were now walking on the long walkway of the hall.

"Shiki," she throaty said.

He turned to her.

"I-I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Rima." He stopped walking. "I told you, you don't have to say that."

"But…" She could not find any words to say.

She then felt him enveloped his arms around her. "S-Shiki…" she called him, it was almost a whisper.

"Let's just forget everything that happened," he whispered near her ear and planted a kiss on her temple before releasing her.

He gave her a hearty smile when their eyes met.

She smiled weakly.

He put his forefinger on her jaw. "Oh, come on, Rima."

She sighed. "Alright." She finally gave him the smile he longed to see.

"Let's go?" he asked as he held her hand.

"I think we really need to get to the dorm right now. My heels are aching because of these shoes."

To her shock, he scooped her up. "Let me carry you home," he smiled. "Oh, Rima, I think you must start shaking off weight. You're so heavy."

"What?! If you're complaining with my weight, just put me down!"

He chuckled. "How if I don't want to?"

She glared. He smirked.

"If you will just give me a mouthwatering kiss, I won't complain anymore."

So, she did give him what he wanted. She had no choice. She didn't want to go home walking with those damn high heels either.

**~END~**

* * *

yEyyy! fiNally!. . . i got this finished! that's why iM soOo happy aFter all the the exhausting thiNgs i did the enTire week._ matrix deTerioratioN in matH, jelly makiNg iN cuLinarY, a lOng teSt iN eConomiCs, pluS iN arts anD muSic_. . . whOa! i"ve been eleCted as tHe seCretarY iN thRee differEnt clus: ENGLISH,SCENCE, and i foRgot the other one. . . i wanTed to join the readEr's club, but they wouldn't let me in!_ (frown)_ and next week i hafto compete for a painting contest,_ wish me luck!_

**i would be happier iF you'd review!**

**,,-;ShiMa fevah!;-,,**

**=)**


End file.
